1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electrical plugs. More particularly, the invention is directed to electrical plugs having electrically-insulating internal cavities, double insulated overmolded electrical plugs, and the method of manufacturing the double insulated overmolded electrical plugs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heavy-duty industrial and commercial applications require electrical plugs which will not electrically short during operation. Many conventional plugs may provide an inadequate level of electrical insulation for these demanding applications.
Accordingly, a need exists to improve the electrical isolation of electrical plugs as well as a need for a method to manufacture electrical plugs with improved electrical isolation.